


You Keep Me From Wandering

by exyking



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Neil Josten vs. emotions, turns out i'm capable of vanilla stuff after all, would you believe it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exyking/pseuds/exyking
Summary: “The fuck are you trying to do, Josten?”“I’m trying to get you to fuck me.” Andrew’s face was close to his now, so close he could count his eyelashes, so close that he could feel his breath ghosting across his cheeks, slightly faster than normal.“Yes or no, Andrew?”There was a beat, a moment of decision. Neil watched Andrew’s face. He saw him make his choice.“Yes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time i've managed to successfully write vanilla smut, so I hope you're all very happy because I'm very proud. 
> 
> (Title is from Low Roar's 'Dreamer'. I cry every time.)

The apartment was nice. Really nice. The kind of nice that was comfortable enough to feel homely, while at the same time over-designed enough to feel just the tiniest bit obnoxious. It was in a good neighbourhood, with a slew of friendly neighbours who had smiled at them when they moved in, shooting curious glances at the Lexus as they’d pulled into the carport.

Andrew had ignored them all, in typical fashion, leaving it up to Neil to decide if he wanted to make any effort to interact with them. Neil didn’t. He gave them polite half smiles, mostly hidden behind the cardboard box marked ‘bathroom’, and followed Andrew over to the elevators.

Their apartment was on the fourth floor, overlooking a nearby park, with the city’s landscape stretched out before them. Neil imagined it would make a decent sight lit up at night, when they sat out on the small balcony for their shared cigarettes.

They wouldn’t be living here fulltime, well, Andrew wouldn’t at least. He was signed onto the team the next state over, just over five hours drive with good traffic, whereas Neil, having just graduated and being forced to take the best deal he was offered out of a necessity with his agreement with the Moriyama’s, was signed onto a team in this state.

He supposed they should be glad that they were lucky enough to find teams as close as they were, and not on opposite sides of the country.

They had found this apartment relatively quickly, not caring all that much about what it looked like as long as it was in a neighbourhood Neil wasn’t likely to get jumped in when he went for his morning runs, and close enough to the stadium that he could get to and from practice easily. They had only bothered with the initial tour because it was a necessary prerequisite to buying the place, and neither had payed much attention on the first look around. So when Neil dumped the box he was carrying on the floor of the empty space of the living room, he gave the room a cursory sweep. His eyes automatically searched out all points of entry and calculated the quickest way to make an exit, out of a bone deep instinct that happened almost reflexively. Old habits didn’t die.

Andrew dumped his own box beside Neil’s, his expression unimpressed as he took in Neil’s search, though he didn’t say anything. Neil gave him a glance before returning to the carport to fetch the next of the several boxes from the Lexus’ tiny trunk, making the journey to and from the car several times to get them all. Andrew had elected not to help.

He hadn’t seen him on his returns to the apartment, so figured he was probably looking around the place, acquainting himself with his new part-time residence without Neil standing over his shoulder. Though he was annoyed that Andrew had left him to deal with the unpacking, Neil began to pull open boxes and start work on putting the shit in them away.

He mentally catalogued where the contents of the boxes would go, where there was space already available for them. The apartment had come with a couch, coffee table, TV cabinet and all the necessary kitchen amenities. It also had a decent queen sized bed and mattress in the larger of the two bedrooms, along with two bedside tables. It saved them having to deal with the process of buying and installing a bed, which had been useful. There were still things they'd need to buy to make the place truly comfortable, but for now it was liveable. The box dedicated to Andrew's books would have to remain in the living room until they bought some shelves, though.

It seemed strange to Neil that only a handful of years ago he had lived his entire life out of a single duffle bag. Now, he lived it out of six cardboard boxes, though the contents would be installed around his new apartment. It felt significant.

Owning this place with Andrew’s name signed jointly onto the deed felt significant.

“Stop introspecting,” Andrew said suddenly, and Neil looked up from where he’d been staring listlessly into a box filled with bathroom supplies to where Andrew had re-entered the room.

“Thanks for helping me with the boxes,” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm, before grabbing one and making his way down the corridor off the living room that led to the master bedroom.

He hadn’t seen the bathroom the first time they’d toured the place.

It was huge, larger than it had any right to be. On one side of the room there was a ridiculously large free standing bathtub, and beside that a double vanity, the benches made of something marble looking. The shower took up the majority of one side of the room, designed like one of those fancy, modernistic magazine pieces, with a large glass wall that broke off at either end to serve as doors. The walls were black tile, with deep indents for storing shower supplies. What impressed Neil the most, however, was the double shower heads, one at each end of the space. He noted that they were detachable.

He felt a presence at his back, and turned his head to see Andrew had come up behind him. He leant against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest, studying Neil intensely.

“Shower is overkill,” Neil said, observationally.

“I dunno, Josten. Showering at the other end of the room so I don’t have to look at you seems pretty useful to me.”

Neil smirked at him, “you’re assuming we’re showering together.”

Andrew gazed at him for a moment, his expression bland but for the slight lift of an eyebrow, his head tilted ever so slightly to the side. “Well seeing as I’m going to fuck you in every room in this house, naturally we’ll end up in there at some point.”

Neil dropped the box.

That was probably the last thing he had ever expected to come out of Andrew’s mouth.

It wasn’t that he was ever shy about admitting what he wanted, of things concerning a sexual nature particularly. Andrew was a man who was well aware of his wants and needs, and of exactly how to fulfil them. He knew his boundaries like the back of his hand, how far he could push at any given time, how far he could let Neil in without leaving himself too vulnerable. It had taken years of false starts and failures for them to reach the understanding they shared, what Neil could give and share with Andrew, what Andrew could receive and return. But, they had reached a knowledge of the landscape that was their intimacy. Neil could map it from memory, it came to him as easily as breathing.

This was a shot out of left field.

This kind of struck dumb feeling, even after having been in a not-relationship with Andrew for nearly five years, felt reminiscent of that night in Eden’s Twilight, half a life time ago.

_Doesn’t mean I wouldn’t blow you._

Neil knew more about himself now than he did then. Enough to know what he wanted. Enough to know that he wanted this.

“Yes or no?”

Neil didn’t have to think.

“Yes.”

Andrew pushed off from the wall, walking the handful of paces it took to bring him to a standstill in front of Neil, a hand span away. His expression hadn’t changed, but his eyes had darkened. Andrew always expressed the most through his eyes.

“So where should we start?” Neil asked conversationally, after Andrew was still for a moment, making no move to close the distance. Being the subject of such a heavy intensity was still something that made Neil squirm, unused even after all these years to having eyes on him and resisting the urge to run or hide. He wouldn’t hide from Andrew. He had stopped doing that long ago.

“Depends,” Andrew drawled, finally lifting a hand to touch Neil, crooking a finger under his chin and tilting his head slightly down.

“On what?”

“On how exactly you’d like to get fucked,” Andrew replied. Neil swore his tone was almost playful.

This was the first time he had seen this side of Andrew, though he thought perhaps he had seen glimpses of it before. Never like this though. Never spoken aloud, never shared. It felt like the discovery of a new country, more blank space on their maps to fill in.

He felt a rush of heat pool in his abdomen, stirring interest further down. Neil decided he loved it when Andrew talked like this.

“What are my options here?” Neil asked.

“I could suck you off in the kitchen or bend you over the counter and finger you stupid. Or maybe give you a hand job in the lounge room, see how long you can focus on the TV before you lose it. But I know how pretty you moan when I rim you, so I’m gonna put the shower on the table off the bat.” Andrew sounded as though he were narrating the slow melting of an ice cube, but the way he was looking at Neil made him feel like he was slowly being set on fire. He couldn’t help but shiver, his mind helpfully supplying the images of every scenario Andrew described.

Ever the shit stirrer, he quirked an eyebrow at Andrew as though he were unimpressed. "That all?” he asked.

The pinch of the fingers on his chin tightened and Andrew stepped ever so slightly further into his space. “What, you got something better in mind than me sucking your dick, Josten?” 

“I can think of a few things, yeah.”

“Oh really,” Andrew scoffed, impossibly blasé. “Like what?”

“Well, you said you wanted to fuck me in every room of this house. So do it. _Fuck_ me.”

Andrew froze. Neil held his breath.

They had talked about it, before.

They had done just about everything else that two people could do together, except for this, and Neil had been curious. He had looked it up, researched it, been stumbled upon by Nicky and had it explained to him in excruciating detail. When he’d been confident that he understood it enough to want to try it, he had gone to Andrew.

It had been on the roof, halfway through their shared cigarettes, his eyes firmly on Andrew’s face because he needed Andrew to know that he was confident about this. “I want you to fuck me,” he had said. Andrew had stiffened.

“I’ve been… researching. I’ve learnt about it. I know how it works. I want it.”

The grip on Andrew’s cigarette snapped it in half.

Neil reached out a hand, falling just shy of Andrew’s face. Andrew leant into it, so Neil cupped his cheek and turned his head. Andrew’s face was blank.

“Is this something you want?”

Andrew’s jaw clenched, more of a reaction than Neil had expected from him. His eyes were burning into Neil’s.

“Talk to me, Andrew. If you don’t want this, I won’t bring it up again.”

“I-” Andrew cut himself off, then frowned. “Why?” He asked instead.

“Because I want this. I want you.”

Andrew’s hand flashed out to grip Neil’s chin, dislodging Neil’s hold on his cheek.

Once, Andrew would have said ‘ _this is nothing’._ Once, he would have told Neil ‘ _I want nothing’._

Andrew didn’t say either of those things.

Neil knew he was conflicted. The act for him held significance beyond what Neil could understand, soaked in memory that had haunted him for years. It would not be a casual thing for him to say yes to this, it would not be easy. So Neil had assured him; “I know you won’t hurt me. I know you will stop if I ask.”

“Fucking junkie,” had been his response.

They had let the subject drop, and hadn’t brought it up again. Neil knew Andrew was still thinking about it, probably talking about it with Bee. That was fine with him- more than fine. Whatever Andrew needed to help him decide, whatever advice or guidance that Bee could provide, however much time was necessary, Neil would give it to him. They had all the time in the world, their own slice of forever. He would wait years if he had to.

It had only been a few months since then.

He hadn’t really meant to bring it up, really, but now that it was out there Neil couldn’t bring himself to take it back. He would accept whatever answer Andrew gave him.  

“You want me to fuck you,” Andrew said, after a long silence.

“Yes,” Neil replied. There was no hesitation.

Andrew’s expression was cool in his regard, but he didn’t turn away. He continued to pin Neil with his stare.

Then, finally; “where?”

It hadn’t been a rejection. Neil took it as encouragement. “I don’t know. I’ll take you anywhere I can have you.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “You’re failing to convince me, Josten.”

Neil scoffed, emboldened, “Do I have to? You’ve thought of it, haven’t you? I know you want to. I know you’ll make it so good Andrew. I want it.”

Andrew’s hand dropped suddenly to his throat, squeezing with the slightest pressure, his nostrils flaring as he narrowed his eyes. “The fuck are you trying to do, Josten?”

“I’m trying to get you to fuck me.”

Andrew’s face was so close to his now, so close he could count his eyelashes, so close he could feel Andrew’s breath ghosting across his cheeks, slightly faster than normal. Neil felt impossibly smug at that, even as he felt his jeans tighten further.

“Yes or no, Andrew?”

There was a beat, a moment of decision. Neil watched Andrew’s face. He saw him make his choice.

“Yes.”

Neil grinned.

 

They ended up in the bedroom, deciding that for now simplicity and practicality were more important than the thrill of fucking in the kitchen. There was time for that later.

They had started as they always did, with kisses. Soft at first, then hard, fast, desperate. Andrew kissing Neil like the universe existed in his mouth, like nothing else mattered when their tongues intertwined and their hands clutched at each others hair.

“Where can I touch, Andrew?” Neil had asked, breathless, forcing himself to pay attention to the answer.

“Everywhere but my ass,” was the reply. It was more than he had been allowed in a long time. "You?"

"Everywhere," Neil said.

Andrew, asking for a yes, pulled Neil’s shirt off and promptly latched onto the crook between his neck and shoulder as it was revealed. Neil moaned as Andrew bit into the flesh softly, soothing the sting with his tongue and sucking hard enough to draw a bruise to the surface. Neil loved it when Andrew marked him.

His shoes, socks and pants followed in quick succession before Andrew pushed him back to fall on the bed. Neil landed flat on his back, and Andrew was on him again in moments. With his hands propping him up on either side of Neil’s head, Andrew once more devoured Neil’s lips with his own. His motions were possessive and claiming, it was incredible, to receive this from Andrew, this intensity and heat. It always was.

Andrew’s mouth trailed a line of kisses down his neck and over his chest, paying special attention to every scar that crossed his path. He paused to lave his tongue over each of Neil’s sensitive nipples, his teeth grazing the hardening buds and drawing a low moan from him.

“Marking, yes or no?” he asked, circling his tongue around Neil’s nipple. Neil hissed, jerking up, though Andrew immediately pressed his hands to his shoulders to pin him down.

“Fuck yes,” Neil managed.

Andrew continued his descent with a last nip that drew from Neil a yelp. He created a line of bruises down Neil’s torso, sucking and biting at them until he was satisfied with their colouring. Each one seeming to take an eternity, driving Neil out of his mind with need. By the time Andrew reached the top of Neil’s waist band, he was all but sobbing for it.

He drew down Neil’s boxers, dragging his hand along Neil’s toned thighs on his journey to remove them. Neil’s erection sprung free, half-hard and aching for Andrew’s touch. He didn’t make Neil wait long.

He applied his mouth to the tip, suckling on it gently until Neil arched his back from the too-good sensitivity. Then he licked a long stripe down the side, travelling down to mouth at Neil’s balls, a place he had always been sensitive.

“Oh- oh fuck Andrew,” Neil moaned, throwing his head back and clutching at the sheets desperately.

Andrew responding by teasing his tongue under the head, swirling it around and seeking out every last one of the most sensitive nerves. Neil's body jerked in reaction to the intense stimulation, jolting off the bed. His breath caught on a hitch, and his moan was obscene.

Andrew had always liked it when Neil was loud.

Almost appreciatively, he drew Neil’s dick into his mouth and hummed, long and low and loud, sending the vibrations travelling all the way through Neil. 

“Andrew- fuck Andrew if you keep doing that I’m – I’m gonna come,” Neil rasped at him, looking down to where Andrew crouched between his legs, his lips stretched around Neil’s length. Neil almost came from the sight of that alone.

Fortunately- or not, depending on how one looked at it- Andrew pulled off Neil’s dick, licking at his lips to catch the saliva and pre-come smudged there. His eyes were hungry where they feasted on Neil.

“You still want this?” he asked, the usual dullness of his voice replaced with a low gravel that made Neil shiver.

“Yes,” Neil said. Andrew didn’t question him further.

He got up from the bed, and Neil realised he was still fully clothed. The thought made him feel incredibly vulnerable, as he himself was in nothing but his armbands. But the vulnerability wasn’t bad, it didn’t come with a panicked need to run. Neil was surprised that the vulnerability felt… good. It felt good to give himself to Andrew like this.

“What are you doing?” He asked, pushing himself up on his elbows. Andrew shot him a look and left the room.

Neil didn’t think he would just leave him here like this. Andrew wouldn’t start something he didn’t intend to finish, especially not when Neil was naked down to his armbands with his dick hard and aching between his legs. Andrew wouldn’t admit it, but he couldn’t resist Neil like that.

While he waited for Andrew’s return, Neil reached a hand down to grasp himself. He let his head drop back at the touch, revelling in the pleasure of it. He stroked slowly, up and down with a twist at the tip, using Andrew’s lingering saliva to smooth the glide of his fist. Knowing what was coming was enough to make him hold back, however, knowing that Andrew was going to fuck him was enough to stifle the need to come. For now. He wanted to finish with Andrew inside him, as he wanted Andrew to as well. He wanted a lot of things.

“Having fun?” Andrew’s voice made Neil jump, his hand stilling mid-motion. He brought his head up and opened his eyes to see Andrew standing in the door way, looking incredibly unimpressed, though the tenting of his pants was unmistakeable. He held a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in his hands.

“I’d be having more fun if you came over here,” Neil shot back, his hand lazily continuing its motion. Andrew’s eyes tracked the movement.

It was then that Andrew, in such a rare display that Neil was almost shocked out of his arousal for half a second, smirked. Actually smirked. An honest to god, sly smirk that transformed his entire, handsome face into something new and exciting and terrifying and so _hot_ that Neil could swear he had been set on fire.

Andrew stalked towards him, stopping just shy of the bed, in the narrow space between where his calves hung off the edge. He nudged them with his knee, and, wordlessly, still stunned by this new development, Neil spread his legs wider.

“So pretty like that, Neil, spreading your legs for me,” Andrew’s voice was like honey, like caramel, like dripping molten chocolate. It was still subdued, in the way all of Andrew’s expression was, but Neil was transfixed.

He flushed with the praise, his weakness for this something he knew Andrew had probably suspected but never really broached before.

“Can I finger you?”

Neil closed his eyes, letting Andrew’s voice wash over him, dark and heady. He shivered as he savoured it.

When he opened his eyes again it was to see Andrew leaning over him, closer than Neil had thought, one hand raising to tangle in his hair while the other dropped down to curl around his thigh.

“I need an answer Neil,” Andrew said, and how had Neil never noticed how warm his eyes were before? There was openness there, beneath the veneer of apathy. There was so much more there than anyone knew.

“Neil.”

“Huh?”

Andrew’s hand tugged softly at the tousled curls till little pin pricks of sensation lit up Neil’s scalp. He shivered.

“I want to finger you. Yes, or no?”

“Yes- fucking Andrew yes.”

Andrew surged forward, sudden and purposeful, capturing Neil’s lips with his own. Neil gasped into his mouth, responding automatically to the familiar warmth of Andrew against him. Their kiss was frantic in its intensity, teeth and tongues and bites and licks, a maelstrom of sensations and reactions. Andrew’s hand tightened on his thigh and Neil’s breath hitched.

Andrew barely pulled away as his hands reached out to re-find the bottle of lube he had cast aside when he had gone over to Neil. Their faces were inches apart, sharing space and air, meeting each others gaze unflinchingly.

Neil was bare and vulnerable and hard and safe. Beneath Andrew, he was the safest man in the world. He ached for him, though he was only inches away. He yearned to be closer.

“Andrew,” he whispered, and it felt like a secret. It felt like more than a word, more than a name, more than Neil could give voice to or acknowledge. It felt like safety. It felt like a key, pressed into a palm. It felt like a promise. It felt like home.

“Neil,” Andrew whispered back.

 

 

Andrew started by pouring lube onto his hands, rubbing the shiny liquid over them both. In one he took Neil’s cock, applying a firm pressure and stroking it once. The other dipped below his balls, fingers stroking downwards in tiny increments that made Neil’s head spin. When Andrew finger finally rubbed over his hole, a soft, soothing caress, Neil couldn’t help the groan that escaped him. His head dropped back, too heavy too keep upright. Andrew was ridiculously skilled at taking Neil apart.

Then, Andrew’s finger was pushing inside, and Neil was _lost_.

They had done this before, many times. Neil loved having Andrew’s fingers inside him, thrusting gently as he stripped his cock with hands or mouth. In turn Andrew, though he would sneer and deny it till he was blue in the face, loved watching the way Neil moaned and writhed in the sheets, his legs spreading further of their own volition.

The faint burn of a stretch was there, but it was quickly drowned out by the feeling of fullness, of a growing pleasure that started in the base of his spine and travelled throughout his entire being.

His elbows, still holding him up, nearly gave out.

“Good, Neil?” Andrew asked him.

“Andrew- Andrew, fuck yes Andrew,” Neil’s vocabulary was limited to these words.

The feeling was nothing compared to the second finger, which Andrew added with gentle coaxing, liberal amounts of lube, and an accompanying stroke of Neil’s cock.

Everything doubled, tripled in sensation; the burning ache of the stretch becoming a dull throb of fullness, that, with a clever twist of Andrew’s fingers, transformed into a crescendo of mind-numbing pleasure, every nerve lighting up like a Christmas tree, like lightening lancing through him. Neil’s back arched off the bed and he keened, chanting Andrew’s name like it could save him.

Andrew began scissoring his fingers inside Neil, thrusting them slowly in and out of his tight heat. With every thrust, he stroked Neil’s cock from root to tip. The dual sensation was going to drive Neil insane.

“Andrew- Andrew, need- need you- fuck, fuck!” Neil babbled, losing the last of his self restraint. He collapsed back on the bed and thrust his hips upwards in a desperate attempt, a desperate request, for _more._

Andrew’s fingers picked up the pace.

“Andrew, Andrew, Andrew fuck- want you- oh fuck Andrew, I’m- I’m-”

Neil was going to come. It was so close he could taste it, so close that all it was take was a couple more tugs of his cock and he would reach his climax. It was so close that it felt inevitable.

And then Andrew stopped.

“No, no, no, no, Andrew oh- fuck Andrew!” But Andrew was sitting back on the bed, looking down at Neil with a thoughtful expression, though his eyes burned like amber fire.

It took long moments to back away from the edge of orgasm, but eventually Neil calmed down, returning to intelligible thought. He was only slightly pissed off that Andrew had deliberately teased him to the edge, only to hold off. He didn't linger on it, however, because he had a new goal in mind and it involved divulging his partner of the pesky clothes that prevented Neil from touching his skin. He was coherent enough to start grabbing at Andrew’s shirt impatiently.

“Off.” He insisted, with no regard for petulance. Andrew raised an eyebrow.

“Andrew, yes, or no?”

Andrew rolled his eyes, “yes.”

So the shirt came off. And then the pants. And then the boxers.

When Andrew’s dick swung free, Neil’s mouth began to salivate. Were he not so desperate for it to be inside him, he would be asking to take it with his mouth, for Andrew to cradle his face and tug his hair and thrust gently past his welcoming lips. That was another one of their recent developments. Neil loved it when Andrew fucked his mouth.

“Fucking junkie,” Andrew hissed at him, Neil’s thoughts easy to read on his face.

“Yeah, I’m a junkie for your dick, Andrew,” Neil smirked.

Andrew didn’t look impressed.

Neil watched, lazy in his haze of excitement, as Andrew fished a condom from the box, pulling it out and ripping the wrapper off with his teeth. It was a simple matter to roll it over his rigid length. He squirted lube into his palm, and, meeting Neil’s eyes, stroked his cock from root to tip.

Neil bit his lip.

He pushed himself up the bed until his feet no longer hung off the edge, and idly drew one knee up and out, exposing himself intimately for Andrew’s viewing pleasure. He propped himself up on his elbows, meeting Andrew’s eyes and biting his lips in the way that had drawn curses from the blond before.

“Andrew,” His voice was a purr. Somewhere between shamelessness and teasing, an offering and a challenge.

Andrew’s jaw clenched. He stopped stroking himself.

“That fucking mouth,” he said, and then he was moving.

He was over Neil in a second, kneeling between his spread thighs. His lips claimed, marked and conquered, demanding everything Neil had to give. Neil gave it all. Andrew sucked Neil’s lower lip into his mouth and bit down on it gently, drawing from the other a moan as he chased Andrew up to deepen the kiss again.

“Are you ready?” Andrew asked.

“Yes,” Neil said. He had been ready for this for a while now.

Andrew grabbed Neil’s thighs and drew them up with careful hands placed under his knees, bending Neil to a more agreeable angle. It was easy for him to manhandle Neil, the strong muscles in his arms manipulating Neil’s limbs effortlessly.

When the fat head of Andrew’s cock brushed against his entrance, Neil’s heart thudded inside his ribcage. His arms drew up to clutch Andrew’s neck, grounding himself as he relaxed and allowed himself to give in to this.

Andrew’s cock was thicker than his fingers, the burn was more intense. But it was bearable, it was nothing but a minor inconvenience. Neil wanted this too badly to dwell on it.

Andrew went slowly, carefully, his eyes piercing as they took in Neil’s face, watching for signs of extreme discomfort, ready to pull away in a second. Neil only gazed back, mouth slack, and brow furrowed in concentration.

When Andrew guided it past the entrance, sliding just inside of Neil before drawing back out, he choked on a gasp. When he began to push in deeper, thrusting in in gradual increments before retreating and beginning again, Neil’s eyes fluttered closed and his breath caught.

When Andrew bottomed out, Neil moaned. Obscenely.

The feeling was intense, incomparable to anything else Neil could describe. It was the feeling of fullness, of closeness, of pleasure, the hazy burn of the stretch only adding an edge to the sensation.

Andrew was inside him. Neil’s mind was breaking.

The blond’s brows were furrowed, his breath haggard and his grip on Neil’s thighs likely to leave bruises. His eyes were burning; his mouth was slack. He was beautiful. It made Neil’s heart ache.

Andrew gave him a moment to adjust to the thickness of the intrusion, only beginning to move once Neil wrapped his legs around the small of Andrew’s back, clear of his ass and ascertaining the necessary ‘yes’ before he let them settle, and nudged him onward.

Andrew moved slowly at first, in long, smooth thrusts that lasted an eternity. Neil was so sensitive that he felt every inch of Andrew's cock moving inside him, pressing in and out with a mind numbing precision. Neil clutched at him tightly, pressing their foreheads together as they rocked slowly on the bed.

“You can go faster,” Neil said, after long moments had passed.

“Shut up,” Andrew replied.

“Make me.”

Neil smiled, and Andrew kissed it away.

Neil used the feet hooked together at Andrew’s back to push Andrew deeper and urge him faster. Their rhythm was still leisurely, still relaxed and comfortable, but it picked up.

Andrew’s soft grunts, pressed into Neil’s lips, were intoxicating. Andrew was not necessarily loud in bed, nor was he quiet, but it took Neil’s breath away to hear him.

He broke away, gasping for air, throwing his head back and baring his throat to Andrew. Andrew bent his head to press kisses along his Adam’s apple, dragging his tongue along the gentle grooves and sucking more bruises into the skin. Neil was going to have a hard time hiding them, but he couldn’t find it within him to care.

Andrew was inside him. Neil was closer to the other than he had ever been in his life, and it felt like he was about to combust. It was too much. It was everything. It was home.

“Andrew, m’gonna come,” he rasped, voice breaking.

In response, Andrew reached a hand between them, wrapping it around Neil’s cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

Neil keened.

With Andrew inside him and his hand stroking him purposefully, Neil climbed higher than he ever had before. It felt like the ground beneath him had fallen away, like the universe had narrowed to the sensation of Andrew fucking him gently, to the image that was the pleasure on Andrew’s face. He reached his end far too quickly, spinning out into free fall as his climax hit him, the force knocking the breath out of his lungs. His eyes screwed shut and colour exploded behind his eyelids.

The sound he made would probably concern the neighbours.

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice was breathy and strained, dancing on the edge of control. As Neil’s passage fluttered around him, as Neil’s cock twitched and spurted his release onto both their chests and stomachs between them, as his face crumpled and he all but screamed Andrew’s name, Andrew was lost.

With a handful more thrusts, he followed Neil off the edge.

Neil collapsed in a blissed out puddle on the bed, Andrew resting on top of him heavily as he caught his breath, his cock still buried inside Neil. It was impossibly intimate, to be this close to someone, close in a way he had never been before. Neil kissed the side of his head, stroking a hand through his hair and smiling. If he had it his way, he'd hold Andrew like this every time they had sex, despite the slight uncomfortableness of his sticky release smeared all over them.

He savoured it for the handful of minutes that Andrew allowed it.

Neil winced only minutely as Andrew pulled out, leaving him feeling unbearably empty. Andrew’s expression shuttered as he saw it, but Neil reached for him, snagging his hand before he could pull away, and bringing it to his lips. He pressed a kiss there, as he met Andrew’s eyes.

“You didn’t hurt me. It was perfect.”

Andrew found no lie, nothing that would indicate Neil was suffering or in pain or trying to hide from him. It was stark and it was honest.

Andrew turned away.

He went to the bathroom and fished a towel from the box Neil had dropped on the floor earlier. He wet it in the sink and returned to the room, sitting on the bed beside a blissed out Neil and beginning to clean him up. Neil smiled at him lazily, reaching out a hand to stroke hair out of his face. It was intimate, almost more than they had dared around each other before. But it felt right. It felt necessary.

Andrew cleaned him thoroughly and pressed kisses to his skin as he worked. Neil sighed sweetly above him, replaying the last half hour in his mind with an unending amount of satisfaction. He couldn't wait until they did this again.

 

“You made a mess of the mattress,” Andrew informed him sometime later, “it’s got cum stains all over it.”

“I’m pretty sure that was a joint effort,” Neil replied.

Andrew kissed him into silence.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on [tumblr](http://exyking.tumblr.com//), share with me your love for these losers. Throw all the prompts you can at me. I want to be buried alive in this ship.


End file.
